


OTA Cookbook

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: For Challenge 7 Food Glorious Food  at The Lighthouse Cycle 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Cookbook pages**


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble 1 Title:** Oliver Can Cook?  
**Fandom: ** Arrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Theme:** Food

Oliver sat a plate in front of Felicity. "Tell me what you think."

"You made this?" Felicity cut a small bite of chicken then sniffed it.

"Don't smell it. Just taste it." Oliver chuckled.

Felicity put the. Chicken in her mouth. Her eyes widened.

"You hate it." Oliver started to take the plate away.

"Hands off!" Felicity slapped his hand. "Mine!"

Oliver laughed. "I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you liked chicken cordon bleu." 

Felicity took another bite. "Mmmm." She swallowed and started to cut another bite. "Is there more?"

"Yes. I made a salad too." Oliver turned to get the salad.

"Forget the salad just bring more chicken." Felicity called out after him.

Oliver looked back at her and laughed.

x

**Drabble 2 Title:** Thermodynamics  
**Fandom: ** Arrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Theme:** Food

Felicity stood on her tiptoes but the flour was still just out of her reach. She looked into the living room for help. She grinned when she spotted Will daydreaming with his physics book open in front of him.

"Hey Will! I need some help." She smiled when he startled. 

Will took a breath. "I'm studying. I have a test on Friday."

Felicity tilted her head. "Well staring out the window won't help you ace your test. You need a break. Come help me make cookies."

Will gave her a look. "You aren't allowed in the kitchen. Dad said you burn water."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Water doesn't burn. Your father is being overdramatic. One little fire and he gets all grrrr…."

Will closed his book. "He said you set the whole kitchen on fire. Twice!"

Felicity wrinkled her nose. "You can supervise me. Come make cookies. It's all science anyway."

"If it's all science, why can't you cook?" Will asked as he walked into the kitchen. "You're good at science."

Felicity handed him the mixing bowl. "Let's just make cookies."

x

**Drabble 3 Title:** Planning The Team Dinner   
**Fandom: ** Arrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Theme:** Food

The target shot in Johns direction. He ducked behind a pillar in the parking garage. "Overwatch! Where's my backup? This jackass has me pinned down."

"Black Canary is one minute out. Hey Spartan what are you making for the team dinner?"

"I don't think this is the time." John shot in the direction of the target. "I'm a little busy. "

"Well…. Green Arrow is doing the turkey and Wild Dog is making the green bean casserole. Black Canary is bringing the cranberry stuff . Mr. Terrific is bring the pies."

John ducked as a bullet hit above his head. "Just tell me what to bring."

"Well….. "

"Overwatch! John shot back at the target.

"Spartan, I have eyes on the target." Dinah said over the comms. "He's about to get my bow staff up his…."

"Finally!" John took a breath. "Overwatch, put me down for mashed potatoes."

Oh! Please tell me you are going to make those cheesy ones with the bacon in it. Green Arrow loves those. Hell. I love those. Turkey bacon please!"

There was a commotion coming from the direction of the target.

"Stay down!" Dinah yelled. A moment later she let out her cry. "That's better."

The car alarms started going off all over the parking garage.

There was a giggle on the comms. "She did it again, didn't she?"

John chuckled. "Yep."


End file.
